Harumi
Harumi (auch bekannt als der Stille Boss oder Rumi) war die adoptierte Prinzessin von Ninjago und die Anführerin, später stellvertretende Kommandantin der Garmadons Motorrad-Gang. Nach dem Verlust ihrer leiblichen Eltern während des Angriffs des Großen Schlangenmeisters wurde Harumi vom Kaiser und der Kaiserin von Ninjago adoptiert. Jahrelang strebte sie nach Rache an den Ninja, weil sie den Tod ihrer Eltern zugelassen hatten und bewunderte Lord Garmadon, der allein den Großen Schlangenmeister getötet hatte. Die Ninja begannen, Harumi und den Königspalast zu schützen, als Garmadons Motorrad-Gang in der Stadt bekannt wurde. Nachdem der Palast zerstört und die kaiserliche Familie getötet worden waren, schloss sich Harumi den Ninja an und wurde von Lloyd Garmadon beschützt, dem sie eine enge Beziehung vortäuschte. Nachdem sie die Pläne der Ninja sabotiert hatte, gelang es ihr und ihren wahren Verbündeten, alle drei Oni-Masken zu finden. Harumi enthüllte Lloyd ihre wahren Absichten und benutzte die Masken, um Garmadon als dunkle, seelenlose Reinkarnation seines früheren Selbst wiederzubeleben. Harumi wurde daraufhin verhaftet, aber der auferstandene Garmadon befreite sie aus dem Gefängnis. Harumi beobachtete, wie Garmadon Lloyd im Kryptonischen Gefängnis bekämpfte und besiegte, woraufhin sie und ihre Verbündeten in Ninjago City mit dem Oni-Titan Verwüstungen anrichteten. Sie versuchte, Lloyd und den jungen Wu zu verfolgen, der dann vermeintlich mit den ursprünglichen Ninja getötet wurde, nachdem der Flugsegler zerstört worden war. Harumi diente Garmadon, als er Ninjago regierte, und führte oft Missionen für ihn aus. Als um den Oni-Titan eine mentale Schlacht zwischen Garmadon und Skylor ausbrach, rettete sie eine Familie vor dem gleichen Schicksal wie dem ihren. Sie starb im Kampf um die Kontrolle über Garmadons Koloss zwischen Skylor und Garmadon selbst, als der Titan auf ein Gebäude traf auf dem sie sich befand und es zum Einsturz brachte. Biografie Vorgeschichte Harumi war einst ein fröhliches junges Mädchen und ein Fan der Ninja, bis zum Tag, als der Große Schlangenmeister Ninjago City verwüstete. Als sie zu viele Leute im Fahrstuhl sahen, versuchten sie und ihre Eltern, über das Treppenhaus zu fliehen, nur um festzustellen, dass es zerstört war. Als die Leute, die es geschafft hatten, in den Aufzug zu kommen, gerade herunterfahren wollten, überzeugte ihr Vater sie, Harumi mitzunehmen, während ihre Mutter ihre Hand hielt und versprach, sie draußen zu treffen, um sie zu beruhigen, bevor sich die Aufzugtüren schlossen und Harumi so rechtzeitig das Haus mit nur einem gebrochenen Arm und einem beschädigten Familienfoto von ihr mit ihren Eltern verlassen konnte. Sie war danach traumatisch ruhig und ignorierte alle Fragen, die die Sanitäter ihr stellten, was die Rettungssanitäterin dazu brachte, sie zu nennen. Einige Zeit nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern wurde sie von der kaiserlichen Familie adoptiert, wurde die Prinzessin von Ninjago und wuchs mit all den Reichtümern, Pracht und Privilegien des Kaisers in Ninjago auf. Als sie aufwuchs, musste Harumi die meiste Zeit im Palast verbringen, was ihr Zeit gab, ihn zu erkunden und Veränderungen vorzunehmen. Obwohl der Kaiser und die Kaiserin sie liebten, als wäre sie ihr eigenes Kind, sah sie sie nie als ihre Eltern und versuchte sie rechtzeitig zu stürzen, versteckte dies aber hinter einer liebevollen Fassade. Sie war beeindruckt davon, dass Lord Garmadon derjenige gewesen war, der den Großen Schlangenmeister besiegt und Ninjago gerettet hatte. Harumi hegte große Verachtung für die Ninja, dass sie die Stadt verlassen hatten, besonders Lloyd, als sie erfuhr, dass er es gewesen war, der die Schlangen befreit hatte, die den Großen Schlangenmeister auf Ninjago losgelassen hatten. Irgendwann im Laufe der Jahre gründete sie heimlich Garmadons Motorrad-Gang und übernahm ihr Kinderalias, der , als ihr Anführer. Staffel 8 ''Die Maske der Täuschung'' Harumi war bei ihren Adoptiveltern, dem Kaiser und der Kaiserin von Ninjago, anwesend, als vor den Bürgern Ninjagos eine Rede hielten, bevor der mutmaßliche Angriff losging und sie von Lloyd gerettet wurde. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es nur ein Fehlalarm gewesen war; nur ein paar Feuerwerkskörper. Die kaiserliche Familie war jedoch dankbar für die Rettung und lud die Ninja dazu ein, im Palast zu bleiben. In dieser Nacht traf sie offiziell die Ninja und erzählte ihnen von ihren Erfahrungen mit den Ninja. Diese nahmen ihre Lobpreisungen an. Harumi erfreute sogar die vorher eher zynische Nya, als sie sagte, dass sie wie sie sein wollte, nachdem Nya ein richtiger Ninja geworden war. Der Kaiser und die Kaiserin sprachen dann zu ihnen und enthüllten, dass Harumi von ihnen adoptiert und aufgenommen worden war, obwohl sie darauf bestanden, dass sie eine Familie sind. ''Prinzessin Harumi'' Später schlich sich Harumi aus ihrem Zimmer, wurde aber von Lloyd entdeckt, der sie wegen ihres Kapuzenpullovers und ihrer Tasche für einen Entführer hielt. Doch nachdem er sie gefangen hatte, erfuhr er die Wahrheit und Harumi erzählte, dass sie manchmal aus dem Palast schleiche, um denen, die weniger Glück als sie hatten, etwas zu essen zu geben. Sie bot ihm an, sich ihr anzuschließen und er akzeptierte, wobei Harumi ihn verkleidete, um Misstrauen zu vermeiden. Die beiden gingen in die Nacht und redeten, Harumi sagte ihm, er solle sie nennen. Lloyd und Harumi wurden dann von Hutchins entdeckt, der sie zurück in den Palast brachte. Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harumi dann von ihren Adoptiveltern wegen ihrer heimlichen Ausflüge gerügt. Sie entschuldigte sich und rannte weinend weg. Während des Angriffs auf den Palast war sie unter brennenden Trümmern in ihrem Schlafzimmer gefangen, wurde aber von Zane gerettet. Harumi entkam dem brennenden Palast mit Lloyd und der Maske der Täuschung, bevor er explodierte. Sie und Lloyd wurden dann von Ultra Violet und ihren Schlägern gejagt, und während Ultra Violet es schaffte, die Maske der Täuschung zu bekommen, flüchteten sie und Lloyd auf den Flugsegler. Als Harumi von Nya erzählt wurde, dass ihre Adoptiveltern und Hutchins im Palastfeuer getötet worden waren, schien sie am Boden zerstört und sagte: Lloyd lud Harumi ein, bei ihm und den Ninja zu bleiben, und Kai und Lloyd versprachen ihr, dass sie herausfinden wüden, wer für den Tod ihrer Adoptiveltern und Hutchins verantwortlich war. ''Die Oni und die Drachen'' Harumi passte sich dem Leben auf dem Flugsegler an. Während sie auf dem Schiff war, nahm sie ein Foto von ihr als Kind mit ihren verstorbenen leiblichen Eltern, sowie eines mit der königlichen Familie heraus und hängte es an eine Wand. Später gingen die Ninja hinaus, um Herrn E zu jagen. Sie versucht, mit ihnen zu gehen, wurde aber von Lloyd und Nya angewiesen, mit P.I.X.A.L. auf dem Flugschiff zu bleiben, um nicht von Garmadons Motorrad-Gang gefangen zu werden. Sie war erschrocken, als sie herausfand, dass Garmadons Motorrad-Gang versucht, Garmadon zurückzubringen. Ihre Gefühle machten sie damit nicht zu einer Verdächtigen, der Stille Boss zu sein. ''Jake Schlangenschleim'' Harumi half Nya, ein Motorrad für Zane zu bauen, bis sie Nya das falsche Werkzeug gab; dann machte sie sich anderweitig nützlich. Nicht zu sehen war, wie sie Ultra Violet mitteilte, dass sich Zane als Jake Schlangenschleim getarnt hatte. Sie stand auf dem Schiff neben Nya, als diese mit Zane sprach. ''Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm'' Mr. E sandte Harumi eine verschlüsselte Nachricht, die bedeutete: . Harumi stand mit dem Rest des Ninja bei Zane, während er repariert wird. Später sang sie dem Baby ein Wiegenlied, das ihm beim Einschlafen half. Kurz darauf küsste sie Lloyd fast, aber er wurde nervös, wich zurück und rannte weg. Später war zu sehen, wie sie das Schiff mit dem Ninja vor dem Stillen Boss verteidigte, der Samurai X, welcher sich als P.I.X.A.L. entpuppte, korrumpiert hatte, bis sie vom Stillen Boss gefangen genommen wurde. Lloyd versuchte, sie zu retten, doch beide fielen vom Schiff. Beide überlebten den Fall jedoch und landeten auf einer Insel. Später verwendete sie die Karte zur Maske des Hasses als eine Schlinge für Lloyds Arm, weil er beim Fall verletzt worden war. Sie und Lloyd, die vom Rest des Ninja getrennt worden waren, machten sich auf die suche nach dem Versteck der Oni-Maske des Hasses. ''Im Auge des Urwalds'' Harumi rannte vor einem grünen Monster weg und versteckte sich mit Lloyd. Dann kamen sie aus ihrem Versteck und gingen weiter zum Würgepfad. Später jagte sie eine Würgepflanze, die Lloyd zu einem Baum zog. Harumi warf Lloyds Schwert direkt vor diesen und trennte so den Arm der Pflanze von ihm. Sie rannte auf Lloyd zu und wurde von ihm gefragt, wie sie so ein Schwert habe werfen können. Sie antwortete: "Ich hatte Glück, schätze ich." Sie küsste Lloyd sofort, damit er aufhöre, ernsthafte Fragen zu stellen. Lloyd gab Harumi sein Schwert zurück und sie gab ihm die Karte zur Oni-Maske des Hasses, damit er sie wieder normal lesen könne, da Lloyds Arm geheilt war. Harumi fragte Lloyd nach seinem Arm, während sie weitergingen. Sie zerschnitt einige Ranken, die ihnen im Weg waren, bis sie auf einem verlassenen Boot ein Abzeichen von Garmadons Motorrad-Gang entdeckten. Harumi und Lloyd betraten das Boot und fanden eine weitere Karte. Harumi startete den Motor des Bootes und war verantwortlich für das Steuern. Nach einer Weile stellten Lloyd und Harumi fest, dass etwas im flachen Wasser war. Sie startete den Motor wieder mit voller Geschwindigkeit und steuerte das Boot, um von der Kreatur wegzukommen. Die Kreatur entkam und das Boot wurde von der Strömung des Flusses weitergezogen. Lloyd befahl Harumi, zurück zu steuern, aber sie konnte nicht. Dann stürzten beide einen Wasserfall hinunter und das Boot wurde zerstört. Sie schafften es jedoch an Land zu schwimmen, wo Lloyd den Oni-Tempel mit der Maske des Hasses enbteckte. Harumi lächelte böse zu sich selbst als Lloyd sich darauf vorbereitete, in den Tempel zu gehen. ''Die dritte Maske'' Harumi hatte Erinnerungen an den Tag, an dem sie ihre leiblichen Eltern verloren hatte, bevor sie mit Lloyd in den Oni-Tempel ging, um die Maske des Hasses zu finden und ihm absichtlich eine Falle zu stellen, sollten sie die Maske finden. Da sie die Maske nicht anfassen konnte, gab Harumi zu erkennen, dass sie wusste, dass nur jemand mit Oni-Blut sie nehmen könne, was Lloyd erkennen ließ, dass sie der Stille Boss ist. Sie erklärte Lloyd den Grund für die Wiedererweckung von Lord Garmadon und nannte ihn den wahren Helden, als er den Großen Schlangenmeister zerstört hatte, und machte sich über die Ninja für ihre gescheiterten Bemühungen lustig. Se sagte ihm auch, dass sein Onkel Wu wirklich das Baby war, bevor sie nach der Maske griff, sie anzog und eine Haut aus unzerstörbarem Lavastein erhielt. Nachdem sie Lloyd in der Kammer gefangen zurückgelassen hatte, löst sie eine weitere Falle aus, was dazu führte, dass der Tempel überflutet wurde, um Lloyd zu ertränken. Sie war später wieder mit ihren Kameraden vereint und versuchte zu fliehen, als die Ninja sie umzingelten. Sie verspottete sie wegen ihres früheren Vertrauens in sie, bevor Lloyd die Höhle verlassen konnte und die Kreatur aus dem Fluss die Ninja und die Motorrad-Gang angriff. Die Söhne von Garmadon nutzen dies zu ihrem Vorteil, um den Flugsegler zu stehlen und mit den Masken zu fliehen. Lloyd folgte ihnen, um sie aufzuhalten, wurde aber gefangen genommen. ''Die Zeremonie'' Harumi legte ihre grüne Kleidung ab, ersetzt sie durch schwarze Kleidung, rote Gesichtsbemalung und löste ihr Haar. Sie begleitete Lloyd persönlich zum Tempel der Auferstehung, der sich unterhalb des Palastes befand. Dort enthüllte sie dem Grünen Ninja, dass sie auch seine Mutter Misako entführt hatte, die das Kleinkind Wu gefunden hatte, und sie als ihre Geisel gegen den Ninja benutzen würde, sollten sie kommen. Nachdem Lloyd ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie seine Mutter freilassen solle, da ihr Konflikt gerade zwischen ihnen besteht, sagt Harumi ihm kalt, dass es nie etwas zwischen ihnen gegeben habe, und brach damit Lloyds Herz, bevor Lloyd und Misako in Zellen eingesperrt wurden, von denen immer eine in einen Kanal mit Piranhas herabgelassen werden konnte. Bevor sie mit der Zeremonie begann, um Lord Garmadon wieder auferstehen zu lassen, nahm sie jeweils eine Haarsträhne, weil der Zauberspruch Haare vom Bruder (den sie bereits hatte, von Baby Wu), der Frau und dem Sohn benötigte. Als sie den Auferstehungszauber beschwor, rief sie Garmadon durch das jetzt geöffnete Portal unaufhörlich an. Allerdings störten die Ninja die Zeremonie und befreiten Lloyd und Misako. Zusammen benutzten sie Spinjitzu, um Harumi niederzuschlagen und ihre Konzentration auf den Zauber zu stören. Das Portal schloss sich und die wütende Harumi brach auf dem Podest zusammen, das sie für den Zauber benutzt hatte. Die Polizei kam an und verhaftet alle Mitglieder von Garmadons Motorrad-Gang, als Harumi das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Sie wurde von Simon und Tommy persönlich verhaftet. Sie schrie, wütend über ihre Niederlage, als sie aus dem Tempel gebracht wurde. Als sie in den Kofferraum eines Transportwagens gebracht wurde, hielt Lloyd einen Polizisten davon ab, die Hintertüren zu schließen, damit er mit ihr sprechen konnte. Harumi versuchte, Lloyd erneut zu manipulieren, sagte ihm, dass er Recht hatte und dass dies nicht sie gewesen sei. Durch ihren Verrat gewarnt, durchschaute Lloyd sofort die Lüge und sagte ihr, sie solle aufhören, indem sie ihre vorherigen Worte über den Stillen Boss gegen sie benutzt: Wütend versuchte sie, obwohl ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt waren, sich auf ihn zu stürzen, aber Lloyd schloss kalt die Türen vor ihrem Gesicht. Lloyd sah zu, wie sie zur Polizeiwache gefahren wurde, während ihre Truppen in das Kryptarium-Gefängnis geschickt wurden. ''Die wahre Macht'' Harumi saß in einem Verhörraum, weigerte sich zu sprechen und irgendwelche Informationen zu geben, wobei sie von Simon und dem Kommissar beobachtet wurde, bevor Garmadon in einem gestohlenen Müllwagen eintraf, die Polizisten besiegte und sie befreite. Sie gingen später zum Kryptonischen Gefängnis, um ihre Streitkräfte zu befreien und Noble rauszuwerfen. Als Luke von Lloyds Ankunft erfuhr, beschloss sie, den ganzen Kampf zwischen ihm und Garmadon überall in Ninjago auszustrahlen. Nachdem Garmadon Lloyd besiegt hatte, sagte Harumi Garmadon, dass er Lloyd leben lassen solle, damit er seine Herrschaft sehen könne. Sie befahl dann ihren Streitkräften, im Morgengrauen nach Ninjago zu fahren, um Garmadon als den neuen Herrscher über Ninjago vorzustellen. ''Kleines Ninjago, großer Ärger'' Harumi war anwesend, als Garmadon den Oni-Titan erschuf und einen einsamen Dorfbewohner abschreckte, der kämpfen wollte, bevor sie nach Ninjago gingen und die Stadt angriffen. Sie ließ die Zivilisten leben, wenn sie vor Garmadon niederknieten, was einige widerwillig taten. Harumi konfrontierte später Lloyd, als er mit Wu in seinen Armen floh und zog die Maske des Hasses an, um ihn erneut zu verfolgen. Als sie zu einer Sackgasse kamen, bot sie dem kraftlosen Lloyd eine Position in Garmadons Motorrad-Gang an, aber er lehnte ab und sprang vom Dach auf das Dach einer Straßenbahn, wo sie ihn bald darauf erneut konfrontierte. Später hielt sie Lloyd davon ab, auf den Flugsegler zu springen, schaffte es jedoch nicht, Wu zu stoppen, bevor der Koloss das Schiff festhielt. Sie zwang ihn daraufhin, zuzusehen, wie das Schiff zerstört wurde, und nahm fälschlicherweise an, dass Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole und Wu tot waren. Nicht wissend, dass sie vorher Reisetee benutzt hatten, wollte sie wieder mit Lloyd kämpfen. Aber zum zweiten Mal benutzt Lloyd ihre eigenen Worte gegen sie, bevor er von der Straßenbahn sprang und auf einem Boot landete, wo Misako, Nya und P.I.X.A.L. warteten. Harumi beobachtete, wie sie in den Tunnel fliehen konnten, als Garmadon erklärte, dass Ninjago sein sei. Staffel 9 ''Gib niemals auf'' Harumi und Herr E gingen auf das Dach des Borg Towers, um sich bei Lord Garmadon zu melden. Garmadon drückte seine Verwirrung darüber aus, dass Lloyd immer noch frei sei, obwohl er keine Kraft habe. Er erwog, den Oni-Titan zu benutzen, um seinen Sohn zu töten, aber Harumi riet davon ab und sagte ihm, dass es die Leute von Ninjago verzweifeln lassen würde. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie einen besseren Weg kenne, und gab Mr. E die Aufgabe, Lloyd zu finden. ''Bei den Drachenjägern'' Harumi und die anderen Generäle von Garmadons Motorrad-Gang wurden vor den Thron von Kaiser Garmadon gerufen, weil sie Lloyd nicht hatten fangen können. Harumi wurde von Garmadon eingeschüchtert und sie beobachtete, wie Herr E sich ihm näherte. Harumi erklärte, dass Herr E alles getan habe, was er konnte, aber sie nicht hatten wissen können, dass Lloyd von den Elementarmeistern unterstützt würde. Garmadon war darüber empört und benutzte seine Zerstörung, um Herrn E hochzuheben und ihn von innen heraus zu zerreißen. Harumi behauptete, dass Herr E nur eine Maschine sei, die gebaut wurde, um Befehlen zu folgen, aber Garmadon ignorierte diese Bitte und fuhr damit fort, Herrn E zu zerstören, dann tötete er ihn, indem er seine Glieder abriss und seinen Griff löste. Garmadon machte eine weitere Nachfrage nach seinem Sohn und drohte, Harumi als nächstes zu töten, wenn sie wieder scheitern würde; Sie verbeugte sich, versteckte aber ihre Angst vor seiner Drohung. ''Drachen anlocken'' Trotz des Todes von Herrn E blieb Harumi Garmadon treu. Als er Lloyds Anwesenheit bemerkte, kümmerte sie sich freiwillig um die Sicherheit des Turms. Sie wurde später unwissentlich von Paleman verfolgt, als sie ihre Runden drehte. Als Garmadon Lloyds Anwesenheit spürte und annahm, dass er im Obergeschoss war, folgte sie ihm in den Aufzug. Später, als Lloyd seine Rede hielt, versuchte Harumi, eine Aufzeichnung seiner Niederlage gegen seinen Vater zu verwenden, um ihn aufzuhalten, aber er überwand seinen Schmerz und sprach weiter. Nach einiger Zeit kamen Killow und sie herein, nur um herauszufinden, dass sie geflohen waren, aber sie erkannten den Standort ihrer Basis, als sie Müllwagen davonfahren sahen. ''Wie man einen Drachen baut'' Nachdem sie die Position des Widerstands erfahren hatte, wurde sie erneut von Garmadon gerufen, zusammen mit Killow und Ultra Violet. Als sie Garmadon sagte, dass er sie gewarnt habe, dass Lloyd nahe sei und dass sie es versäumt habe, ihn zu beschützen, stimmt dieser zu. Ultra Violet bechudigte Harumi, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass Lloyd die Nachricht hatte senden können. Garmadon fragte sie dann, ob ihr nicht klar sei, was er tun würde, wenn sie versagen würde, was Harumi bejahte. Garmadon ließ sie dann mit seiner Kraft schweben, wobei Harumi ihn anflehte, indem sie hervorhob, dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die ihn hatte auferstehen lassen, aber Garmadon war bereit, sie zu töten. Allerdings schonte Garmadon sie, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie die Position der Basis des Widerstands kenne, und Harumi wurde angewiesen, ihm den Standort des Mülldepots zu zeigen. Die Söhne von Garmadon fuhren dann dorthin. ''Vertrauen'' Garmadons Motorrad-Gang überfiel den Widerstand und eine Schlacht begann. Harumi kam mit der Maske des Hasses hinzu und befahl, Lloyd lebendig gefangen zu nehmen. Lloyd und Skylor besiegten die entgegenkommenden Biker, und Harumi versuchte, den Grünen Ninja selbst zu besiegen, nur um von Skylor zurückgehalten zu werden, während Lloyd flüchtete. Dann versuchte Skylor, die Maske von Harumi zu ziehen, aber Harumi trat ihre Gegnerin weg. Danach drehte sie sich um und wurde vom gepanzerten Auto getroffen, mit dem Lloyd geflohen war. Sie stand später mit Garmadon da, während er dem letzten Rest des Widerstands zusehen musste, wie er dem Koloss entkam. ''Das Oni-Land'' Nachdem sie zurückgekehrt war, stellte Harumi fest, dass Garmadon verschwunden war, und verfolgte den Dunklen Lord bis zum Tempel der Auferstehung. Er erzählte ihr, dass er die Chance gehabt hatte, seinen Sohn zu zerstören, aber er gezögert hatte, obwohl Harumi nur seine dunkle Seite der Oni wiederbelebt hatte. Harumi sagte ihm, dass er alles umfasse und dass er alles loslassen müsse, was er immer noch liebe. Sie sagte ihm, dass er sie als Tochter nehmen solle, damit er seinen Sohn töten könne. Garmadon hob seine Klinge, als Harumi ihm sagte, dass sie zu seinen Diensten stehe. Garmadon nannte sie dann seine Tochter und sagte ihr, sie solle ihren neuen Vater sehen. Er sagte ihr dann, dass sie zusammen den Grünen Ninja töten würden. Später führ Harumi mit Killow zusammen los, um Lloyd zu jagen. Sie suchten einen Ort auf und fragten mit Nachdruck nach seinem Aufenthaltsort. Lloyd erfuhr von der Jagd und Mistaké nahm seine Gestalt an, um wie er auszusehen und die Biker wegzulocken. Lloyds Verbündete besiegten die Biker nacheinander, bis sie alle Harumi erreichten. Harumi sah Lloyd ohne seinen Ninja-Gi und verspottete ihn, nur um umzingelt und gefangen genommen zu werden. Die doppelte Harumi Harumi war in der Widerstandsbasis gefesselt, während Lloyd und die anderen diskutierten, was sie mit ihr machen sollten. Sie diskutierten darüber, ob sie sie für die im Gefängnis eingesperrten Mitglieder des Widerstands eintauschen sollten. Harumi verspottete Lloyd und fragte, wie er sich fühlt, zu wissen, dass sein Vater mehr für sie als für ihn sorgt. Lloyd sagte dann, dass Garmadon wahrscheinlich nicht handeln möchte. Sie wurden dann aus dem Raum gerufen, und Nya blieb bei ihr, während die anderen diskutierten. Sie kehrten zurück und ließen die Oni-Maske des Hasses zu ihren Füßen fallen. Harumi fragte, ob sie sie benutzen würden, aber Lloyd sagte, dass sie das nicht tun würden. Nya knebelte sie dann, um sie vom Reden abzuhalten. Als Dareth Wache hielt, schaffte sie es, den Knebel zu entfernen und Dareth zu fesseln. Sie ging zurück zu Garmadon, um Mistaké und Skylor davon abzuhalten, seine Macht der Zerstörung zu kopieren. ''Die Lügen des Eisenbarons'' Harumi enthüllte Garmadon Mistakés wahre Identität. Sie warnte ihren Meister, als Mistaké sich in ihre wahre Oni-Form verwandelte und den Kaiser bekämpfte. Sie griff die Oni an und warf sie zu Boden, bevor sie zur Seite geworfen wurde. Als Mistaké einen dunklen Wirbel erzeugte, gab Harumi Garmadon eine weitere Warnung, als Skylor versuchte, ihn zu berühren. Er warf sie zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass es Mistaké war. Skylor berührte ihn und entkam, während Garmadon gegen die alte Dame kämpfte. Später stand sie beim Kampf gegen den Koloss an Garmadons Seite. Sie warnte Garmadon, dass er fliehen solle, aber er lehnte ab. Aus Angst, dass er scheitern würde und sie sterben würden, rannte sie davon, verließ ihn und rannte die Stufen des Borg Towers hinunter und benutzte eine Seilrutsche zu einem anderen Gebäude. Sie rannte hinein, als der Koloss das Gebäude traf und sich bewegte, was den ganzen Block zum Zittern brachte. Sie rannte, um einen Ausgang zu finden, wollte gerade gehen, als sie einen Jungen weinen hörte. Sie rannte dorthin, wo sie es hörte, und sie sah, wie eine Familie durch einen Aufzug getrennt wurde, genau wie bei dem Angriff des Großen Schlangenmeisters. Sie erinnerte sich an diesen Tag und entschied, dass sie der Familie helfen könnte. Sie vereinte sie, wollte nicht, dass das Kind so endete wie sie, und führte sie hinaus, aber sie selbst war in dem Gebäude gefangen. Sie sagte der Familie, dass sie gehen sollten und dass sie einen anderen Ausweg finden würde. Sie stieg aufs Dach des Gebäudes, gerade als der Machtkampf zwischen Garamdon und Skylor den Koloss dazu brachte, das Gebäude erneut zu treffen. Sie sah Lloyd von der anderen Seite der Stadt und sah ihn an, als er ihren Namen sagte. Das Gebäude bracht zusammen und Harumi stand noch auf dem Dach, während Lloyd und Garmadon zusahen. Garmadon schrie in Wut und Trauer und richtete seinen Zorn auf Lloyd. Aussehen Harumi hatte langes, weißes Haar in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz (wenn sie ihr Prinzessinnen-Outfit trug) oder in einem Knoten mit Stäbchen (wenn sie ihr ziviles Outfit trug). Im Palast trug sie einen grünen Kimono, einen weißen Umhang mit roten Blumen und einen Kragen, goldenen Kopfschmuck und Kabuki-Make-up. Als Zivilistin trug sie einen grünen Overall mit einer Kapuze und darunter ein Hemd in einem Stil ähnlich dem Muster ihres Capes sowie roten Lippenstift. Als Stiller Boss trug Harumi schwarze Kleidung und rote Gesichtsfarbe um ihre Augen und keinen Lippenstift. Sie hatte auch ihre Haare geöffnet. Bevor sie ihre leiblichen Eltern verlor, hatte Harumi hellblonde Haare. Als Kind trug sie wie ihre Mutter ein braunes langärmeliges Froschknopf-Hemd und hatte ihr Haar zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden. Nachdem sie adoptiert wurde, trug sie einen grünen Kimono und Make-up, aber keinen Umhang und keine Kopfbedeckung und ihr Haar scheint kürzer oder gelöst zu sein. Persönlichkeit Als sie jünger war, war Harumi ein normales, glückliches Kind, das mit Spielzeug spielte und Bilder zeichnete, die auf den Abenteuern der Ninjas basierten. Nachdem sie ihre Eltern verloren hatte, wurde sie rastlos und wurde rachsüchtig gegenüber den Ninja, weil sie nicht in der Lage gewesen waren, sie zu retten, besonders Lloyd, den sie nicht für würdig hielt, Garmadons Sohn zu sein, da er derjenige war, der den Schlangenmeister getötet hatte. Sie war sehr trügerisch und konnte jahrelang ihre wahren Absichten vor allen verstecken, die sie kannten. Hass verzehrte sie, und sie kümmerte sich um nichts mehr, als alles wegzunehmen, was Lloyd liebt, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass es noch mehr Zerstörung verursachte als das, was ihre Eltern getötet hatte. In ihrer Rolle als Prinzessin schien sie eine wohlwollende Figur zu sein, die sich um andere kümmerte, wie sie gezeigt wurde, als sie armen Zivilisten half, indem sie ihnen zu essen gab. Sie konnte das Vertrauen des Ninja durch schmeichelhafte Worte gewinnen. Nachdem ihr Status als Stiller Boss offenbart worden war, wurde sie kalt und rücksichtslos und gab sogar ohne Reue zu, dass sie diejenige war, die die Explosion verursacht hatte, die ihre Adoptiveltern getötet hatte, die sie nie als Familie gesehen hatte. Aber die Art, wie sie zu Lloyd sagte, dass der Kaiser und die Kaiserin nie ihre Eltern gewesen seien, legt nahe, dass sie es bedauern könnte, den Befehl gegeben zu haben, den Palast anzugreifen, was zu deren Tod geführt hatte. Dies wird durch die Tatsache verstärkt, dass Harumi ein Foto von allen dreien zusammen mit dem ihrer leiblichen Eltern aufbewahrte und kurz mit traurigen Augen betrachtete, bevor Nya sie unterbrach. Sie war sehr sadistisch, da sie sich an Lloyds Leiden erfreute, nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass es nie etwas zwischen ihnen gab, was sein Herz brach. Sie war auch amüsiert, Lloyd und Misako in Käfigen über einem Kanal voller Piranhas zu halten, um die Ninja dazu zu zwingen, einen von ihnen zu wählen. Nach ihrer Niederlage war Harumi außer sich und sie protestierte, als sie verhaftet wurde. Als Lloyd kam, um mit ihr zu sprechen, versuchte sie ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihre Fehler eingesehen hatte, aber Lloyd lehnte ihre Bitten ab. Voller Wut stürzte sie sich auf ihn, bevor er die Tür des Polizeitransports vor ihrem Gesicht schloss. Sobald sie von dem wiederauferstandenen Garmadon befreit worden war, war Harumi sehr aufgeregt und verschwendete keine Zeit, sich an den Ninja zu rächen. Sie sah voller Freude zu, wie Garmadon Lloyd angriff, aber sie riet ihm, seinen Sohn zu verschonen, damit Lloyd zusehen konnte, wie Ninjago unter Garmadons Kontrolle fiel. Als Herr E getötet wurde, nachdem er auseinandergerissen worden war, sah Harumi schockiert und angsterfüllt zu, als Garmadon drohte, ihr dasselbe anzutun. Sie bat ihn auch um Gnade, als er sie in Wie man einen Drachen baut töten wollte. Sie hatte vielleicht noch immer Gutes in ihr, doch in Zwei Lügen, eine Wahrheit bat sie Garmadon, sie als seine Tochter anzunehmen. In Rette Faith zeigte sie auch Feigheit, als sie von Garmadon davonlief, als er mit Skylor um die Kontrolle über den Oni-Titan kämpfte. In den letzten Augenblicken ihres Lebens änderte sie sich jedoch noch einmal und rettete eine Familie davor, dasselbe Schicksal wie ihre Eltern zu erleiden, weil sie nicht wollte, dass das Kind ihr Schicksal teilen müsse. Sie sah Lloyd auch ein letztes Mal mit sichtbarer Reue an und bedeutete ihm so, dass sie ihre Taten bedauerte. Sie wollte, dass er sah, dass sie sich verändert hatte, bevor sie starb, ihr Schicksal akzeptierend. Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Familie Leibliche Eltern Harumi hatte eine gute Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater. Sie liebte sie sehr und trug stets ein Foto von ihr mit ihnen Foto bei sich. Während des Angriffs des Großen Schlangenmeisters wurde ihre Wohnung jedoch zerstört. Harumi wollte bei ihren Eltern bleiben, aber sie zwangen sie in einen Aufzug, bevor sie beide in dem zusammenbrechenden Gebäude getötet wurden. Dieses Ereignis machte Harumi kalt und böse und veranlasste sie, sich für ihren Tod rächen zu wollen. Kaiserliche Familie Der Kaiser und die Kaiserin hatten Harumi irgendwann nach dem Tod ihrer leiblichen Eltern adoptiert und zur Prinzessin von Ninjago gemacht. Es wurde gezeigt, dass sie streng mit ihr waren, z. B. als sie sie tadelten, weil sie sich mit Lloyd angefreundet hatte, weil er ein Ninja war und nicht kaiserlich wie sie. Sie erwarteten, dass sie in ihre Fußstapfen als zukünftige Kaiserin treten und den Bräuchen und Traditionen ihrer Familie folgen würde. Trotzdem liebten und betreuten sie sie sehr und Harumi schien sie ebenfalls zu lieben und tat, was sie von ihr verlangten. Aber in Wahrheit war sie sehr ungern eine Prinzessin und sah sie nie als ihre Eltern. Doch die Art, wie sie zu Lloyd sagte, dass der Kaiser und die Kaiserin nie ihre Eltern gewesen seien, legt nahe, dass sie es bedauerte, den Befehl gegeben zu haben, den Palast anzugreifen, was zu deren Tod geführt hatte. Dies wird durch die Tatsache verstärkt, dass Harumi ein Foto von allen dreien zusammen mit dem ihrer leiblichen Eltern aufbewahrte und es einmal kurz mit traurigen Augen betrachtete, bevor Nya sie unterbrach. Lloyd Garmadon Lloyd war von dem Moment an, als er sie sah, in Harumi verliebt. Harumi erkannte das schnell und begann, ihm nahe zu kommen. Sie erlaubte ihm, sie anstatt zu nennen, wie es die anderen Ninja tun mussten. Harumi schien Lloyd ebenfalls zu mögen und versuchte sogar, ihn zu küssen, bevor er eine Ausrede suchte und schnell ging. In ''Im Auge des Urwalds'' erzählt sie ihm, dass sie immer davon geträumt habe, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, und küsste ihn später sogar zum ersten Mal auf die Wange. Allerdings war ihre ganze Fürsorge für ihn nur eine List, um ihn und die Ninja dazu zu bringen, ihr zu vertrauen, damit sie die Maske des Hasses bekommen könnte. Sie offenbarte dies alles Lloyd in ''Die dritte Maske'', und er musste gegen seine neue Feindin kämpfen. Lloyd wurde besiegt, als Harumi die Oni-Maske des Hasses benutzte, und wurde gefangen genommen. In ''Die Zeremonie'' verspottete Harumi Lloyd, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, und sagte ihm, dass es nie etwas zwischen ihnen gegeben habe, womit sie Lloyds Herz brach. Sie ging sogar so weit, ihn und seine Mutter in eine gefährliche Situation zu bringen. Nachdem sie besiegt und verhaftet worden war, flehte sie Lloyd an, indem sie ihm sagte, dass er Recht gehabt habe und sie nicht sie selbst gewesen war in ihrem Versuch, Garmadon wiederzubeleben. Lloyd knallte kalt die Tür vor ihrem Gesicht zu, als sie versuchte, ihn anzugreifen. Sie stand ihm später in ''Kleines Ninjago, großer Ärger'' wieder gegenüber und verlangte, dass er ihr Wu übergebe. Lloyd sagte, dass sie nur dasselbe tue wie der Große Schlangenmeister, als er die Stadt angriff, doch Harumi ignorierte ihn und jagte ihn durch die Stadt. Nachdem sie ihn in die Enge getrieben hatte, bat sie ihn, sich ihr anzuschließen, obwohl sie vorher versucht hatte, ihn zu töten. Allerdings lehnte er ab und nachdem Lloyd Wu den Ninja geben konnte, kämpfte er kurz gegen Harumi, obwohl er nicht zu grob mit ihr war, wie zu sehen war, als er ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken verdrehte anstatt sie zu schlagen. Harumi hielt Lloyd am Hals und ließ ihn zusehen, wie die Ninja vom Oni-Titan wurden, aber dieses Mal versuchte sie nicht, ihn zu töten (obwohl sie die Chance hatte). Stattdessen legte sie ihn vorsichtig auf die Straßenbahn, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie ihn vielleicht genug gemocht hatte, um ihn nicht zu töten. Sie war jedoch wütend über seine Flucht und schrie vor Wut. In ''Gib niemals auf'', als sie Garmadon berichtete, dass Lloyd immer noch nicht gefangen wurde, widersetzte sie sich seinem Plan, den Oni-Titan zu benutzen, um ihn zu finden, und schlug vor, stattdessen Herrn E zu schicken. Während ''Drachen anlocken'', als Lloyd seine Ansprache an Ninjago rebellierte, war Harumi wütend, ihn wiederzusehen und versuchte mit einer Aufnahme seiner Niederlage gegen seinen Vater, ihn aufzuhalten. Ihre Bemühungen waren fast erfolgreich, aber Lloyd überwand seinen Schmerz und sprach weiter. Sie und Killow kamen herein, nur um herauszufinden, dass der Widerstand geflohen war. Sie war wütend auf seine Flucht, erkannte aber den Standort ihrer Basis, als sie Müllwagen davonfahren sah. Während ''Wie man einen Drachen baut'' wurde Harumi fast von Garmadon getötet, aber sie rettete sich, indem sie den Aufenthaltsort von Lloyd und dem Widerstand preisgab. Das deutet auch darauf hin, dass sie ihn gemocht haben könnte, da sie Garmadon nicht sofort über das Versteck berichtet hatte. In ''Vertrauen'' steht sie wieder Lloyd gegenüber. Er war schockiert, sie zu sehen, bevor sie ihn im Kampf überwältigte, aber er wurde von seinen Freunden gerettet und entkam ihrem Griff. In ''Zwei Lügen, eine Wahrheit'' traf sie ihn wieder. Sie war zuversichtlich, ihn zu besiegen, aber bestürzt, als sie sah, dass er sie ausgetrickst hatte und von Lloyd und dem Rest des Widerstands gefangen genommen wurde. Während ''Rette Vertrauen'' sah sie, wie Lloyd sie beobachtete, als sie versuchte, dem Oni-Titan zu entkommen, und sie sahen einander an. Harumis Gesichtsausdruck schien zu zeigen, dass sie nun seine Worte verstand, dass jemand das gleiche Schicksal ertragen musste wie sie. Vor ihrem Tod versuchte sie, das Leben eines Jungen und seiner Eltern zu retten, die sonst dasselbe Schicksal wie sie erlitten hätten. Lloyd hatte einen besorgten Blick und sagte leise ihren Namen, bevor sie starb. Aus Harumis Blick geht hervor, dass sie vielleicht ihre letzten Momente nutzen wollte, um zu zeigen, dass sie ihre Taten bereue, damit Lloyd sie nicht hasse, und dass sie wirklich Gefühle für ihn hatte. Verbündete Garmadons Motorrad-Gang Harumi war die wahre Anführerin von Garmadons Motorrad-Gang. Sie ließ ihre Befehle von ihren drei Generälen, Herrn E, Killow und Ultra Violet, an die niedrigeren Mitglieder weiterleiten. Die Mitglieder der Gang sehen zu ihr auf und fürchteten sie manchmal. So wurde Ultra Violet sofort ernster, als sie ihre Stimme am anderen Ende des Telefons hörte und Killow warnte einen Biker, dass der Stille Boss sicher viel schlimmeres tun würde, als das, was ihn im Auge des Urwlads erwarte. Es ist möglich, dass einige niedriger eingestufte Mitglieder sie nie getroffen haben, aber die meisten von Garmadons Motorrad-Gang schienen ihre Identität als die Prinzessin Harumi zu kennen. Harumi schien sich irgendwie um sie zu kümmern, da sie Lloyd daran hinderte, eine Gruppe von ihnen anzugreifen, während sie Kinder schikanierten, und das erste, was sie nach ihrer Flucht tat, war, sie zu befreien. Sie vertraute Ultra-Violet auch die Oni-Maske des Hasses an, was zeigt, dass sie glaubte, dass sie ein fähiger General ist. Sie schätzte ihre Kameraden. So war sie erschrocken, als Garmadon Herrn E zerstörte und bat ihn sogar, es nicht zu tun, aber ohne Erfolg. Sie war entsetzt über seine Zerstörung. Garmadon Harumi verehrte Garmadon von dem Tag an, als sie herausfand, dass er die Stadt vor dem Großen Schlangenmeister gerettet hatte, nicht die Ninja. Dies ließ sie glauben, er sei der Held und sie wollte Rache an den Ninja. Sie belebte Garmadon als ein seelenloses und herzloses Monster wieder, um ihn für ihre Rache an den Ninja, besonders an seinem Sohn Lloyd, zu benutzen. Sie genoss es, seine Macht und die Tatsache, dass er wiedergeboren wurde, zu zeigen. Harumi half ihm, die Stadt zu übernehmen und die Ninja davon abzuhalten, seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Im Gegensatz zu Meister Chen und seinen Anhängern, die die Anakondas anbeteten, nur um sie zu werden, respektierten Harumi und ihre Bande Garmadon und sahen zu ihm auf wie zu einem prophetischen Wesen. Nachdem Garmadon die Stadt in Staffel 9 unterjocht hatte, arbeitete Harumi eng mit ihm zusammen und wurde zu seiner Beraterin. In ''Gib niemals auf'' schlug sie vor, Herrn E zu schicken, um Lloyd zu finden, statt Garmadon die ganze Stadt zerstören zu lassen. Garmadon schien ihren Rat zu schätzen, weil er ihrem Vorschlag zustimmte. In ''Bei den Drachenjägern'' wurde Garmadon jedoch durch Herrn Es Versagen verärgert und Harumi bekam Angst, als er den Nindroid vor ihr zerstörte. Garmadon richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und drohte ihr, dasselbe anzutun, sollte sie ihn ebenfalls enttäuschen. Sie war erschrocken und folgte seiner Anweisung. Doch trotz seiner Drohungen sah sie ihn immer noch als Anführer und Vorgesetzten und versuchte immer, ihm zu gefallen. In ''Wie man einen Drachen baut'' war Garmadon erneut verärgert über Harumis Versagen und hätte sie fast umgebracht, doch sie blieb trotz ihres Schreckens loyal. In Zwei Lügen, eine Wahrheit adoptierte Garmadon Harumi als seine neue Tochter. Während Rette Vertrauen stand sie während seines Kampfes gegen den Oni-Titan an Garmadons Seite. Sie bat Garmadon, zu fliehen, aber er lehnte ab. Aus Angst, er würde scheitern und sie würden sterben, rannte sie davon, verließ ihn und rannte die Stufen vom Borg Tower hinunter. Sie benutzte eine Seilrutsche zu einem anderen Gebäude. Garmadon bemerkte ihre Flucht und war besorgt um ihre Sicherheit, bevor das Gebäude zerstört und Harumi getötet wurde. Garmadon schrie vor Wut und Trauer auf und richtete seine Wut auf Lloyd, den er dafür bezahlen lassen wollte. Feinde Ninja Als kleines Kind war Harumi ein Fan der Ninja, bis zu dem Tag, an dem der Große Schlangenmeister einen Teil der Stadt angriff und zerstörte, einschließlich des Apartmentkomplexes, in dem Harumi mit ihrer Familie lebte, was zum Tod von Harumis Eltern führte. Während sie in einem Krankenwagen saß, erfuhr Harumi von den Sanitätern, dass Garmadon derjenige gewesen war, der den Großen Schlangenmeister getötet und die Stadt gerettet hatte. Harumi glaubte, dass Garmadon der wahre Held sei und hasste die Ninja, weil sie die Stadt im Stich gelassen hatten. Harumi verbrachte dann die folgenden Jahre damit, ihre Rache zu planen. Harumi sah voller Freude zu, wie die Ninja und Wu vermeintlich vom Oni-Titan zerquetscht wurden, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie in ein anderes Reich geschickt wurden. Hutchins Hutchins war Harumis Wächter während ihres Lebens im Königspalast. Sie schien ihm zu vertrauen und ihn zu respektieren und behandelte ihn wie einen zweiten Vater. Hutchins tat sein Bestes, um sie zu beschützen, und Harumi tat, wie Hutchins ihr befahl. In Wirklichkeit kümmerte sie sich jedoch überhaupt nicht um ihn und gab den Befehl, den Palast anzugreifen, was zum Tod ihrer Adoptiveltern und Hutchins führte. Offizielle Beschreibung Prinzessin Harumi – auch bekannt als die Jadeprinzessin – ist die Adoptivtochter des Kaisers und der Kaiserin der NINJAGO® Welt. Trivia * Sie war jünger als die Ninja.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/941337768684347392 * Ihr Name bedeutet oder . * Obwohl sie ein Antagonist war, war sie Lloyds Liebesinteresse. ** Obwohl sie ihn benutzt zu haben schien, implizierte die Art, wie sie ihn ansah, bevor sie starb, dass sie wirklich Gefühle für ihn hatte. * Sie ist die zweite Figur, die von einer anderen Familie adoptiert wurde, die erste war Jay. * Sie bezeichnete sich selbst als unaufgeräumt, mit einem extrem ungepflegten Zimmer. * Sie begann, ihre Rache zwischen Staffel 2 und 3 zu planen. * Ihre Frisur als Zivilistin ist die gleiche wie Kokos Haar aus The LEGO Ninjago Movie, während ihre Frisur als Prinzessin genauso aussieht wie die der Eisernen Drachenlady. * Sie wurde mit blonden Haaren geboren, welches irgendwann weiß wurde, nachdem sie in die kaiserliche Familie aufgenommen worden war. * Die Produktanimation für 70643 Tempel der Auferstehung zeigte, dass Harumi und Hutchins gegen die Ninja kämpften, was Harumis Identität frühzeitig preisgab. * In ''Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm'' küssen sich Lloyd und Harumi fast, aber Lloyd hustete kurz, bevor es passierte. ** In ''Im Auge des Urwalds'' küsste Harumi Lloyd auf die Wange, nachdem sie ihn davor bewahrt hatte, von einem Baum gefressen zu werden. * Sie war der zweite Bösewicht, der seine wahre Identität verbarg. Der erste ist Krux, der als Dr. Saunders bekannt war. * Sie war ein bisschen wie Morro. Sie wollte Rache wegen etwas, das sie hätte haben oder sein können. In ihrem Fall hätte sie ihre Eltern noch haben können, und in Morros Fall hätte er der Grüne Ninja sein können. Sie änderte sich ebenfalls noch kurz vor ihrem Tod. * Vor dem Angriff des Großen Schlangenmeisters war Harumi ein Unterstützer der Ninja. * Der Große Schlangenmeister machte sie indirekt böse. Dies ist ähnlich wie bei Lord Garmadon, der aber durch dessen Gift korrumpiert wurde; Harumi wurde durch die Trauer, die von der Schlange verursacht worden war, und das Wissen, dass Garmadon ihn zerstört hatte, verdorben. * Sie erscheint in Staffel 9 als Antagonistin. * Sie ist der erste weibliche Hauptbösewicht neben dem UrBösen. * Zusammen mit Lord Garmadon ist Harumi der erste Hauptantagonist ihrer jeweiligen Debütsaison, der Ninjago erfolgreich erobert. * Harumi ist einer der wenigen Antagonisten einer Staffel oder einer Episode, die gefangen genommen wurden. Die anderen sind Pythor (''Der Goldene Meister'' ''Hilfe von Pythor''), Soto (''Piraten gegen Ninja'''' heute (bzw. [[Das Vermächtnis des Dschinns|''Das Vermächtnis des Dschinns]] im alternativen Ninjago)), und Flintlocke (''Insel-der-Schatten-Trilogie'' heute). * Sie ist der fünfte Hauptgegner, der stirbt. Die anderen sind Garmadon, Chen, Morro und das UrBöse. Auftritte Galerie Bilder HarumiTempImage.png Datei:70643_alt8.jpg|Harumis Minifigur Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-57-28.png Datei:Harumi0.jpg Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-57-37.png TheRoyals.png Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-57-48.png Datei:MoS75_Royals.png Datei:MoS75Harumi_before_Paretns.png Datei:MoS75Girl_I_wanted_to_be.png Harumi1.jpg Datei:MoS75_Ninja,_Hutchins_&_Jadeprincess.png Datei:MoS75_Strange_Scene.png Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-57-56.png Datei:Amino.jpg Datei:IMG_1649.png Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-58-03.png Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-58-29.png Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-59-00.png Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-58-52.png Datei:Screenshot_2018-01-17-08-59-15.png Datei:Capture_9.5.jpg Datei:Capture_24.5.jpg Datei:MoS76Lloyd&Harumi.jpg Datei:MoS76Welcome.jpg Datei:Tumblr_p3ll5kCinr1vklydeo4_500.jpg Datei:Harumi3.jpg Datei:MoS77Nya&Harumi.jpg Datei:MoS79Kai,Lloyd&Harumi.jpg Datei:Harumi33.jpg Datei:MoS79Lloyd&Harumi.jpg Datei:MoS80Beast_Lloyrumi.png Datei:MoS80Beastattack.png Datei:LloyRumi_9.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_8.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_10.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_1.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_2.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_3.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_4.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_5.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_6.jpg Datei:LloyRumi_7.jpg Datei:MoS81Harumi_with_Figures.png Datei:MoS81HarumiFather.png Datei:MoS81Harumis_Family.png Datei:MoS81Snake.png Datei:MoS81HFamily.png Datei:MoS81Lift.png Datei:MoS81Nostairs.png Datei:MoS81SaveHarumi.png Datei:MoS81Goodbye.png Datei:MoS81AfterSnakeAttack.png Datei:MoS81Parentsphoto.png Datei:MoS81Harumikid.png Datei:MoS81Enter_the_Temple.png Datei:MoS81Lloyrumi1.png Datei:MoS81LloydJump.png Datei:MoS81Harumi1.png Datei:MoS81Harumi2.png Datei:MoS81LloydHarumi2.png Datei:MoS81badidea.png Datei:MoS81Lloydfall.png Datei:MoS81Harumi3.png Datei:MoS81HarumiPlan.png Datei:MoS81HarumiHeuchlerin.png Datei:MoS81Wonder.png Datei:MoS81Harumi4.png Datei:MoS81GreenFire.png Datei:MoS81Harumi5.png Datei:MoS81See_Oni_Story.png Datei:MoS81lloyrumilaugh.png Datei:MoS81NoMaskTouch.png Datei:MoS81Maskplace.png Datei:MoS81Lloydknows.png Datei:MoS81Beforebattle.png Datei:MoS81Fight.png Datei:MoS81Fight_H_vs_L.png Datei:MoS81hateLloyd.png Datei:MoS81Energy2.png Datei:MoS81LloydFeelings.png Datei:MoS81ByeMask.png Datei:MoS81Harumihangout.png Datei:MoSUltraMask.png Datei:MoS81unfairfight.png Datei:MoS81Harumileaves.png Datei:MoS81_Harumi_SOG.png Datei:MoS81Kai,harumi,Killow.png Datei:MoS81NinjaArrival.png Datei:MoS81Harumi_and_Zane.png Datei:MoS81Kai.png Datei:MoS81Lloyd_back.png Datei:MoS81Preparing.png Datei:MoS82_Stairs.png Datei:MoS82_New_Harumi.png Datei:MoS82_Harumi_and_Ultra_Violet.png Datei:MoS82_harumi,_Ultra_Violet,_lloyd.png Datei:MoS82_lloyds_broken.png Datei:MoS82_Harumi.png Datei:MoS82_this_Mask_is_on_fire!.png Datei:MoS82_Spinjitzu_Lloyd.png Datei:MoS82_Harumi_Police.png Datei:MoS82_The_Harumi.png Datei:MoS82_Lloyd_and_Harumi.png MoS83 SOG & Garmadon.png MoS83 UV, Harumi and Mr. E.png MoS83 Battle on TV.png MoS83 Harumi & Mr. E.png MoS83 Killow.png MoS83 Lloyd Video.png MoS83 Harumi.png MoS83 Harumi Smile.png S9 Harumi and Mr. E.png MoS88 Killing.png MoS88 Harumi Killing.png MoS88 Gamadon Harumi.png MoS88 throne.png MoS88 Ultra Violet Harumi.png MoS88 harumi.png Videos Datei:Wer ist Harumi? Ninjago - Wissen und Stories Datei:Ninjago Season 8 Who Is Princess Harumi? Nachweise * https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/939372234669309952 en:Harumi ru:Харуми pl:Harumi nl:Harumi es:Harumi nl:Harumi fy:Harumi Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Gut Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:2018 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Kaiserliche Familie Kategorie:Staffel 9 Kategorie:Gefängnisinsasse Kategorie:Böse Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Garmadons Motorrad-Gang Kategorie:Benutzer einer Oni-Maske Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Staffel 12